Obsession
by My name is Seren Dipity
Summary: Because sometimes a lemon is worth a thousand plots - an OS dedicated to OCDJen for her birthday


**This is a special little something for my pre-reader and incredible friend: OCDJen.**

**Happy Belated Birthday my Love!**

**I Heart You so freaking much!**

**For those reading my story "The Naughty Notebooks", just know that chapter 7 is on its way. I have been traveling to Europe to see my family for the past 4 weeks, and so it took longer than expected to write it! **

**Warning: This story contains slash. That means men having sex with other men. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you're under 18, this is not for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But thanks to "The Fandom Gives Back", I do own now an OS from mischief-maker1 and one from Mrs. Agget! **

**xoxoxoxo**

EPOV

How can I be so obsessed with him in only a week? I am pretending not to be attracted or interested by his dangerous charm. But I am falling hard for him.

His shameless flirting started a few minutes after meeting me, and never stopped. All his subtle innuendos, his light touches, were done with knowing smiles. His appraising gaze was following all my movements, sensing my embarrassment but obviously enjoying it. He wasn't subtle about his need. He wasn't ashamed of who he was or what he wanted. And he wanted me. But he wouldn't just take me.

He made it crystal clear on the third day, as our group of friends said their goodbyes and parted. Surprised by his blatant flirting but total lack of real actions, I blurted out the question.

"It would be way too easy, Edward. The longer the chase, the sweetest the victory. And I intend on savoring this one."

Feeling my face redden, I looked down, trying to hide behind my hair. I felt more than saw him move behind me, his warm body nearly touching mine. His breath fanned on the nape on my neck as he spoke words that I would never forget: "I want you to surrender. I want you to come to me and beg. Only then, I'll take you."

I am still desperately trying to convince myself that the shivers I felt then were due to the cold weather and not to the arousing promise he just made.

Four days later, I am still pretending that I don't care... and failing miserably. My brain is filled with images of me begging him to kiss me, to caress me, to fuck me. Everywhere I look, I can only see flashes of hips thrusting, hands stroking, lips tasting, before the real world appears in front of me. He intoxicated me with light touches and sultry words and I am in a permanent lust-induced state.

To increase my craving for him, he disappeared for the past two days. I have been fighting with myself, like a mad man, talking alone and arguing about the possibility to call him. Or text him. Or follow him around after finding where he lives. Or break in his house at night just to see his form on the bed, filling my lungs with his sensual scent, and climb in his bed to have my way with him. See! He made me insane with need.

I am not really sure why I am resisting.

No. That's not true, I do know. I am too proud. I want him to be the one to beg. I want him to give in. But deep down, I am not fooling myself. It won't happen. He is playing me perfectly and I am losing my mind in the process.

Tonight is the breaking point though, I am certain of it. If he doesn't give in, there will be no fight on my part, no running. I am more than ready and willing. He will have me tonight, one way or another.

Looking around the club, I try to find him. He is supposed to be here, and for my sanity, he'd better be. I spot him on the upper-floor, nonchalantly resting against the balustrade that overlooks the dance floor. His eyes are already on me, a mix of lust and playfulness. Making sure that I am watching him, his intense gaze started wandering on my body, appraising my lean figure, and then resting on my crotch, I could see him slowly wetting his lips. I feel my whole body flush and my cock harden. God, I need him! The urge to run and throw myself to him is getting stronger and stronger. I can already see myself on my knee, pleading; whatever it takes to have those lips on me. Fighting with myself to stay put, I see his eyes coming back to mine, looking at me teasingly, perfectly aware of my predicament.

Feeling breathless, I shy away from his gaze and turn back to the bar where I order a drink. Anything with alcohol would do. I need some liquid courage that only a strong drink can provide, to numb my need and boost my resolve.

Drinking a second shot of Tequila, I turn around to find him and continue the chase. I don't want to be the prey. I want to show him that I can be the predator as well. Yet my self-confidence drops when I don't find him at his earlier spot. Trying to stop the panic of having lost him to some random flirt, I scan the room and see him a few meters from me, dancing with someone else. Shit!

Jealousy courses through me as I watch him grab his dance partner's hips and nuzzle his neck. His gaze is still on me though, dark with need. He smiles smugly, looking pleased that he gets my full attention. And me, all I can do is fix his lips and wish they were on my neck, already feeling their softness ascending to the shell of my ear and opening a little to kiss me. I want his hands to clutch on my body while he swings and thrusts against me. I need his seductive voice to whisper my name. I crave his hard cock to tease my ass.

But he isn't. Bastard! He is pressing his body to some random guy's back, not even really paying any attention to him. Smirking, he keeps his focus on me as he caresses his way to the stupid trick's nipples, pinching them. And I shiver. He has me trembling for him without even touching me. I clench my hands in fists, imagining them punching the face of the nameless trick, who just dares to moan loudly at my man's bite on his neck.

Just shut the fuck up! Those are my moans!

This trick needs to leave. NOW!

Walking to them, I think of lambs that don't generally feel jealous not to be eaten by the lion or willingly offering themselves. But, seriously who cares! No lamb ever had such a beautiful lion to sacrifice to, such a tall and flamboyant specimen, with a flowing blond mane and predatory gleam in his royal blue eyes.

Stopping in front of them, I grab the trick's arm and yank him away. He looks at me, dazed, as I push him out of my way. I am gazing at him fiercely, making it clear that this is my territory. He walks away, hands raised in defeat. Turning to the man who haunted my thoughts for the past week, I feel my body pulsing with need. He is smirking to me, an eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation. As if he really needed one!

"Edward?"

"Shut up, Jasper!"

I grab the back of his neck and pull him firmly to me.

"Finally?" He is biting his lips, daring me to continue.

Looking at him intensely, so annoyed by how weak he made me, I whisper: "Shut the fuck up" before pressing my lips to his. I put all my frustration in it, demanding entrance with my tongue and then savoring his mouth. Our lips crush, our tongues melt, our hips rub against each other. Jasper's hand closes around the back of my head, bringing me even closer to him. He growls in my mouth as his hard shaft strokes mine through our jeans and I moan, my cock aching to touch his bare skin. His free hand slides under my shirt, inflaming my body, mapping my chest, finding my nipples and tweaking them. All thoughts of domination are forgotten as he caresses me with his fingertips, as he violates my mouth.

Jasper suddenly pulls away, leaving me boneless and breathless in his arms. His red lips are slightly swollen, his voice smooth and seductive as he asks: "Do you know how hot you look when you are desperate?"

I flush, shifting slightly and trying to ignore the tightness in my jeans. I am horny and drunk, and I just want him to fuck me. I want to have him in me, feel him move, lick, take me, and make me come again and again.

"Oh, you're going to come… so hard."

He is smirking now, his hand dropping on my cock and pressing gently, as I realize I just said it out loud. I have no time to feel ashamed though, as he starts rubbing my shaft.

"You want me in your tight little ass? You want me to ram into you, have you beg me for more?"

My head is spinning, all thoughts gone, but so full of need that I might come just like this, with his hand on me, his eyes watching me intently and his lips curved in a sexy smile that makes me moan.

"You want to come here, on the dance floor?"

Suddenly noticing where we are, I feel my face redden once again and bury my head into his neck. I shake my head no, too ashamed to even pronounce a word.

"Then follow me, Edward."

Taking my hand, he turns and walks to the back of the club. He is leading me by my hand, but he might as well have a leash on me. I am past any considerations such as respect or self-esteem. I couldn't care less. I want him so fucking bad I might explode just by looking at his perfect ass contracting with each step. His back muscles show up with each of his movements under his very tight shirt. A small drop of sweat is trickling down his bicep. Its descent is nearly hypnotic and I desperately want to lick it. Coming closer to him, mouth open, and tongue so ready that I can already taste the salt of his skin, I just do it. And when my mouth closes on his skin, when I actually feel the delicious warmth of his skin under my tongue, when I lick and capture him, I am nothing more than a mess of moans. He could fuck me in plain view, in front of my friends and family, and I wouldn't care. I give in. I am his. I want him to take me. Now.

He catches my chin with his hand, holding my head slightly higher than necessary, to direct my eyes to look into his. His tongue darts out, licking my lips still wet from him. With his intense gaze on me, he whispers, "Turn around."

Whimpering a little, my body trembling from need and beyond desperation to come, I face the wall, resting my arms against it. Feeling velvet under my fingers, I discover that we are hidden behind some curtains, blood red ones, such as those used in theatre to protect the scene from the view.

"It's just you and me. I don't want anyone interrupting me while I make you mine."

His low and husky voice sends shivers all over me. He loses no time in unbuckling me and pulling my jeans and boxers down. The fresh air on my hot skin creates goose bumps all over my ass and thighs. One soothing hand caresses my exposed body while the other one, by the sound of it, is unbuckling his own pants. Taking my hips, he pulls them towards him, bending me slightly. I can feel his hot breath on the small of my back as he lifts my shirt and pushes it up to my shoulders.

As I move to take it off, he growls, "Don't move". I obey, feeling his wet tongue following an excruciating arousing path on my back before ending at the top of my ass. Something very slick but less rough takes the lead from here, descending to my hole and circling it. He pushes slowly into me, giving me time to adjust. My hands grab the curtain as I tried to muffle the sound of my moans.

"I want to hear you, to listen to your voice every time I come into you. Don't be shy, Edward."

Panting wildly, I am about to answer him when he pulls out a little, before pushing back with a twist. My moans fill the air around us as I bend further to give him better access. A second finger comes in, spreading me, and then a third one, pushing against the tight ring of my muscle to accommodate his girth. Pushing and pulling a bit faster, his wet fingers inside me, he presses his firm body to mine and murmurs in my ear.

"I love you like that, offering your perfect little ass to me."

When his fingers leave me empty, I yelp and bite my lip. And then Jasper's hand rubs slowly against my leaking cock. I can hear soft whispers escaping my mouth.

"Do you know that you're dripping?"

I wriggle, trying to make him touching me more, but he slaps my ass, making me jerk. While his hand continues his teasingly light strokes, I feel his rock hard shaft sliding, wet, between my ass cheeks.

"Jasper… Please…I want you inside me. Any part of you inside me."

"Any part?"

His hand leaves my cock, and he brings it to my face, turning it to him and catching my mouth. He pushes his tongue inside me, sending me in over drive. I am beyond desperate, beyond need, beyond anything that isn't him.

"More… I want more of you…."

"You'll get plenty soon." His whisper is quickly followed by the sound of a condom package being open, and after a few seconds, the promised "soon" arrives.

"Open up for me, Edward." With one hand on my hip and another brushing my ass, he pushes against the first tight ring of muscles.

It feels so good, having my body filled by him. His strong hands are now guiding me back and forward into him. I let out an involuntary groan, a mix of pain and pure bliss, as he slams hard into me. He then almost completely withdraws from me before thrusting back in, brushing my prostate, and forcing out another round of whimpers. I lose myself to the feeling of Jasper's body against mine, to his long and hard cock filling me.

I groan loudly, his name the only thing I still can remember and repeat. As he relentlessly attacks my sweet spot, I whisper his name, gasp it, and moan it. His hands are everywhere, touching me, teasing me, stroking me. His mouth is on my back, sucking, leaving a mark for no one to see but clearly stating that I am his.

I am floating, lost in his touch, his scent, this concentrated, musky, addictive aroma of him, that combined with his hard thrust brings me to a sensual heaven.

"Now, Edward. Cum for me."

I cum, answering his commanding tone, arching my back to him. Riding waves and waves of pure ecstasy, my body contracts on Jasper, milking him as I am emptying myself on the red curtains. I am shaking, my face resting against the velvet wall. I can't move, and I am frankly quite ready to fall down. Jasper's arms curl around me, effectively preventing me from collapsing. I am exhausted by what could be the most intense orgasm of my life.

Turning me, his arms wrapped around my waist, Jasper smiles at me tenderly. Nuzzling my neck, he whispers, "Come home with me, Edward." Pressing my head against his shirt, content and unbelievably happy, I nod my answer.

I would follow him anywhere.


End file.
